Unforgivable Mistakes
by Weaboo trash
Summary: Kaito and Meiko are dating. But will Meiko's mistake lead to another? Character death included. RinxKaitoxMeiko Oneshot.


Hey everybody! This is my first vocaloid fanfiction, so go a little easy on me when reviewing.

So let me explain some things so you don't get confused: The houses the vocaloids are all alined, and each house has a group of vocaloids. In this story, the main setting is a house with Meiko, Katio, Miku, Rin and Len. And in this story, Len and Rin are twins. I may later write a story of them as "mirror images" so they can be a couple, since I'm not one for twincest.

So, enjoy the story!

"Rin, I've been waiting to tell you this but, I love you."

"But, what about Meiko? You two are still together, right?"

"I don't care about Meiko. I only care about you."

Katio leaned in to kiss Rin, until something woke her up from her dream.

Rin opened her eyes and sat up. _'Oh, it was only another dream'_ she thought.

She looked to her right to find Len in the bed next to her, on the phone.

"Yeah. Ok. Tonight at six. Ok. Love you too," then he hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Rin asked, feeling like she was gonna fall back asleep.

"I was talking to Lily. I'm meeting her at the cafe tonight."

Rin rolled her eyes. For Len, it was all about Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily. Her and Len have been dating here for about three weeks, and that's all he talked about.

Rin hated how everyone she lived with had somebody. Meiko and Katio were together, Len was dating Lily, Miku was with...well, Miku was constantly going on dates. Rin, was all alone. But that's not the only thing that depressed her. The big thing was she had a huge crush on Katio, who was dating Meiko for quite a while now. But even if they weren't, it wouldn't matter. She was fourteen, and Katio was twenty. But, age is but a number, right?

Well maybe it would be, if it weren't for a certain over protective younger brother.

Rin decided to get up. She got dressed and went downstairs, where Miku was already making breakfast, and hopefully nothing with leeks. Ew.

"Hi Rin-chan!" Miku said in her usually cheery voice. "Breakfast will be ready soon, so can you please go wake up Meiko for me?"

Rin suddenly felt weak. Nobody goes and wakes up Meiko without getting a black eye and a bloody nose,

At least, that's what happened to Len.

To make this worse, Meiko had an extra-bad hangover last night. Oh god...

Rin slowly went upstairs to Meiko's room, and opened to door. But Meiko wasn't there. And Rin knew she came home last night. So the only place she could be was...

Holy. Crap.

Rin opened to door next to Meiko's, and unfortunately was right.

There they were, Meiko and Katio, sleeping. In the same bed.

With no clothes.

Luckily, the blanket covered them, so Rin couldn't seen anything.

Katio opened his eyes, and yawned. The first thing he saw was Rin standing there, with her eyes wide.

"Good morning, Rin. Is breakfast ready?" he asked.

This shocked Rin even more. He was acting like nothing had happened. Like she wasn't seeing this. Maybe it was nothing to him. Maybe this wasn't his first time.

After a few seconds, Rin answered.

"Yeah, soon."

Just then, Meiko woke up, and looked at Katio.

"Hey, what happened last night? And why am I naked? And why the hell are you here?" she asked, looking at Rin while asking the last question.

"Get out!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at Rin's face

Without a second thought, Rin turned around and walked downstairs.

"What happened? You looked like you saw a ghost. " Len said, using one of those overused lines.

"Worse" Rin said, and walked to the table in the kitchen.

'_What the heck was that?' _Len wondered. He looked up stairs in the open room to find Meiko and Katio making out, with no clothes.

Len quickly looked away before anyone got the chance to see him.

Now he knew what Rin was talking about.

Once everyone was downstairs eating breakfast, Katio stood up and clapped his hands.

"Everyone, may I have your attention!" he yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Tomorrow, I'm hosting a party. All the vocaloids will be here, so it will be quite a big party. Remember to dress your best and have a good time. The party starts at 7:00."

"Will there be Sake?" Meiko asked. Of course she would.

"Of course, my dear. There will be enough for you and a Haku to share." he said, remembering here and Haku both had a drinking problem. And the incident form the last part where Haku almost ended up in the hospital.

"What about food? And decorations? And games? And music? And..."

"All the food will be store bought or ordered, Gakupo and Luka are coming with the stuff and to help, games have already been decided, and so has the music. Anymore questions?"

Miku, of course, has one. "Can I make something myself? For the food?" she asked.

"As long as it doesn't have leeks,"

Miku all of sudden looked upset.

"So, we good?"

Everyone nodded.

~The next day, 6:00, an hour before the party.~

Katio, Miku, and Len were decorating for the party. Rin came downstairs to see Luka and Gakupo not there.

"Where's Gakupo and Luka?" Rin asked

"They came by half an hour ago to drop off the stuff. They said they were 'busy'." Len said, air quotes around busy.

They all knew what he meant by that.

Rin noticed Meiko wasn't here either. Where could she be? The party would be in about an hour.

"And what about Meiko?" she asked

"At the bar." Katio said, sounding quite annoyed.

"Why? Isn't there gonna be sake at the party?"

"Yeah. But I guess she needed to get wasted before she got drunk." Katio said. "I think Haku was gonna meet her there."

Rin rolled her eyes. Oh, Meiko. There is something terribly wrong with you.

~5;55~

Katio was worried. It was five minutes until the party and Meiko still wasn't back. He had tried calling her, but got her voice mail. Just then, Meiko came in, or stumbled in, obviously drunk.

"Where were you! The party is gonna start soon! You should of been back a long time ago!" Katio yelled.

"Calm down, babeh. Everthings good." Meiko said, slurring her words.

Katio sighed. This was gonna be fun.

~6:30~

Around this time, everybody had arrived. Katio was nervous. But, he knew now was time.

"Can I have your attention!" he yelled.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Len yelled. All the vocaloids around him laughed, except Lily.

Katio rolled his eyes. "I have something very important to say! I've been wanting to ask you this, but I think now is the right moment," he said, looking at Meiko. He was starting to re-think that. He now just remembered how wasted she was.

Katio took out a box behind his back, and got down on one knee

Rin's eyes widened. He wasn't gonna...

"Meiko, will you marry me?" Meiko eyes widened. And everyone gasped.

Rin tried to hold back tears.

Katio waited for an answer, huge smile on his face. But the smile faded after her answer

"Well, I would, but I'm dating someone else." she said. The answer shocked us all. Kaito just thought she was drunk. But, she made perfect sense. She didn't seem drunk at all.

"Bu-bu-bu-but who?" he asked, trying to hold back tears.

Meiko sighed. "Yuma"

Everyone was silent. SHe was dating Yuma? VY2 Yuma? A **genderless ** vocaloid?

Yuma then stepped out from the corner _**it**_ was in and confirmed that Meiko was right, and it wasn't drunk talk.

Katio's heart felt as if it had shattered into a million pieces. He ran upstairs to his room and cried.

_'How could she do this. I thought she loved me. But instead she loves Yuma, who we don't even know what gender it is. How long has she been hiding this from me?' _Katio thought. He felt as if there was no reason to live. He felt everything he had was gone. Meiko was his everything. That's why he had the party. To propose, so all the vocaloids would know. But instead was crushed infront of them. He couldn't take the pain. He knew it would never go away. He looked to his right. For some unknown reason, There was a gun right there. He thought. And knew what he had to do.

Downstairs where everyone else was, Rin was thinking she should go upstairs and comfort him. She went upstairs to find him, but then heard a loud bang. Everyone fell silent. Rin ran upstairs, fearing the worst.

"Rin, wait!" Len called, following his sister upstairs. When Len got up to Kaito's room, Rin was on her knees, crying. Len also felt he was about to cry.

Rin's worst nightmare came true that night.

Katio had shot himself.

Soon, and ambulance had arrived. But there was no possibly way to save him. He was gone.

Most everyone had gone home, not wanting anymore pat in this horrible tragedy. Miku and Rin were crying. Len was trying his best to comfort him.

Meiko and Yuma didn't seem to show much emotion, which pissed Rin off really badly

'_It's Meiko's fault.' _Rin thought. _' You will pay for this. Yes you will'_

~12:00 pm.~

Rin couldn't sleep. She had to get it done. It was what she needed to do.

She got up, with the gun Katio shot himself with in one hand. She went to Meiko's room. She knew this is what had to be done, no matter how wrong it was.

_'You are a horrible. You were the luckiest girl in the world, having Katio belong to you and only you. But what do you do? You leave him every night and get wasted and a cheat on him with a genderless vocaloid. You are such a skank. Though Katio was never mine, he was always there. He was my best friend. And now I can't even have that. You killed him. You made him kill himself. You driven him to death. Was this premeditated? Did you plan this. It doesn't matter. Cause now you will never do anything like that again. Goodbye, Meiko.' _

Miku woke up with a loud bang. And so did Len. They ran upstairs to see Meiko covered in blood, and Rin with a gun pointed at her.

"Rin! What did you do! Are you insane?" Len yelled. Miku coudn't even speak

Rin smiled an evil smile, and pointed to the gun to her head.

"Goodbye guys, I love you."

And with that, everything went black.

Ok, that was quite a bit of drama there. Sorry if it seemed like to much. I really wanted to make something like this. My first character death fanfiction, so it may not be that great. And the next chapter vocaloid fanfic will be LenXLily (It''ll also be the first on this site, so I'll right it soon.) So, please review!


End file.
